cerita tentang kita
by GaemFly8488
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary wkwk pokoknya ini cerita kyusung ehe


"Bodoh" ucapnya setelah cukup lama menangis, dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di pinggir sungai Han seraya melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil ke sana.

"Kau sangat bodoh Kim Yesung" entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatai dirinya sendiri, hati nya hancur, beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat seseorang yang -mulai- ia sayangi beradu bibir dengan orang lain. Tidak-tidak orang itu bukan siapa-siapa nya, mereka belum masuk kedalam sebuah hubungan, tapi mereka baru saja memasuki hubungan yang lebih baik daripada beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ponsel yang disakunya bergetar, tapi sekali lagi ia abaikan, sudah sejak 5 jam yang lalu ponsel nya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Sudah pukul 7 malam, lebih baik ia segera pulang, lagi pula jam sekolah sudah berakhir tentu saja.

Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tapi rasanya ia malas sekali jika harus pulang kerumah, karena pasti ia akan bertemu dengan-

"Astaga! Kau darimana?" -nya.

Jika boleh memilih lebih baik ia berdiam diri saja di pinggir sungai daripada bertemu dengan orang yang berada didepannya, karena membuatnya mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Yak Kim Yesung, jawab aku" seseorang itu menarik lengannya ketika ia hendak masuk ke rumah.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya seraya menepis tangan orang itu. Kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya

"Tu-tunggu Yesung-ah" panggil orang itu namun suaranya kalah dengan debuman pintu.

Siang ini Yesung berniat untuk berbagi bekal dengan teman -special- nya, wajahnya sudah membayangkannya saja ia sudah senang,

Ia bahkan berjalan sambil terus tersenyum.

Tapi-

Sontak saja Yesung melebarkan mata sipitnya. Entah kenapa pemandangan ini sangat menyakitkan. Seperti ada seseorang yang menampar keras pipi nya dan membuat nya sadar bahwa orang yang di sana bukan siapa-siapa buatnya.

Ia hanya mematung, namun tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak bekal yang dibawa nya, entah kenapa.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara dua orang tadi sadar jika ada orang lain dibelakang mereka,

"Eh ada orang, maaf ya bibir Kyuhyun nikmat sekali jadi yah begitu lah" ucap wanita yang tadi sedang bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatan yang tidak 'disengaja' itu sangat terkejut. Baru ia akan membuka mulutnya Yesung sudah memotongnya.

"Ah maaf, aku salah jalan tadi, bodoh sekali ya ha ha ha" ucap Yesung setelah sadar dari keterdiamnya lalu beranjak pergi, hati nya sakit sekali. Entah apa yang membuat nya ingin menangis, jelas wanita tadi bukan pacarnya, apalagi Kyuhyun juga bukan, mereka hanya teman. Ya teman, atau hanya Yesung saja yang ingin lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Kyuhyun?

"Tunggu Yesung-ah" Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Yesung, tapi tak dihiraukan, dan ia merasa ada yang menahan lengannya, ya itu wanita yang -memaksa- menciumnya dan membuat Yesung melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena memang mereka berjanji bertemu waktu istirahat siang ini. Tapi karena wanita tidak tahu diri ini membuat semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Dengar, kalau sampai Yesung tidak memaafkanku, aku tidak segan-segan merusak wajah plastikmu jalang!" dengan sekali sentak Kyuhyun meninggalkan wanita itu, dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang? Kau kemana saja nak," tanya wanita paruh baya pada Yesung yang berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya

"Tentu saja sekolah eomma" jawabnya mencoba biasa

"Jangan mencoba membohongi eomma sayang, dari tadi Kyuhyun bolak balik ke rumah untuk menanyakanmu, dia juga bilang pada eomma, bahwa kau tidak disekolah sejak jam istirahat" jelas ibunya, Yesung sedikit terkejut

"Aish, anak itu menyebalkan dasar tukang ngadu" gerutunya pura-pura menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya bosan dengan pelajaran di sekolah, hehe" lanjutnya sedikit berbohong pada ibunya,

'Mianhae eomma' batin Yesung

"Ah, baiklah sekarang kau segera mandi dan makan malam oke" ucap ibunya,

"Eum, aku sudah kenyang eomma, sebelum pulang aku sudah membeli makanan, mian eomma" balas Yesung berbohong lagi, jelas-jelas dia belum makan dari siang tadi, ah iya bahkan ia sampai lupa jika kotak bekalnya ketinggalan di sungai Han.

"Ah geurae?" tanya ibunya meyakinkan, Yesung hanya mengangguk

"Arraseo, gwaenchana kau istirahat saja" ucap ibunya seraya membelai tangannya, kemudian Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Yesung langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya, tidak hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, hati dan pikirannya pun juga lelah,

"Tapi kenapa aku harus marah pada Kyuhyun? Kita bahkan tidak ada status apapun, kenapa aku harus marah padanya?" gumam Yesung pada dirinya sendiri,

"Atau aku saja yang ingin punya status dengan Kyuhyun? Aissssh ini tidak adil, kenapa hanya aku yang ingin seperti itu"

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, lebih baik kita- ah bukan lebih baik kau tidak baik lagi padaku, benci saja aku selamanya tidak apa-apa, dari pada seperti ini, hiks, ini menyakitkan sungguh, kau sungguh jahat, hiks.. hiks" tanpa ada yang menyuruh air mata Yesung kembali mengalir,

"Dan aku benci diriku sendiri, kenapa aku lemah begini, hiks..." Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal supaya suara nya teredam, ia tidak mau ibunya atau keluarganya mendengar suaranya.

Yang jelas, Yesung tidak tahu hari ini akan terjadi, tanpa ada angin, tanpa ada hujan, bahkan petir pun tidak berkilat, hari ini sungguh cerah, bahkan tadi ia melihat perkiraan cuaca di TV jika beberapa hari ini cuaca akan cerah.

"Maksud mu apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung minta kejelasan dari Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa salahnya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan teganya mengatai dirinya seperti itu. Itu sungguh menyakiti perasaan Yesung

"Kau jelas tahu apa maksudku, tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, dasar HOMO!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi, HOMO!" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui nya Kyu, kenapa sekarang kau malah mengataiku? Bukankah kau temanku? Hiks" Yesung sedikit berteriak mengatakan nya karena Kyuhyun sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Dan sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menghindarinya, tidak ada tegur sapa, canda tawa bersama, Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya.

Yesung masih saja terisak jika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, rasanya ia seperti di permainkan oleh takdir, dulu saat ia masih di sekolah menengah pertama tepat di kelas dua, tiba-tiba saja teman -masa kecil- nya itu tiba-tiba membencinya dengan alasan dia tidak mau lagi berteman dengan orang tidak normal seperti Yesung, ya Kyuhyun selalu menyebut nya begitu. Dan entah memang takdir Tuhan, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, ia bertemu Kyuhyun lagi sekolah tingkat akhirnya. Jujur saja lebih baik dia tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, hatinya sakit jika harus berurusan dengan lelaki yang pernah menjadi temannya, kemudian di tahun ke dua juga, ia menemukan Kyuhyun terpuruk karena putus cinta, katakanlah Kyuhyun berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu keadaannya. Tapi yang membuat Yesung terkejut adalah pacar Kyuhyun juga lelaki seperti dirinya, bukankah dia mengatakan jika dulu ia menjijikan? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun memacari laki-laki? Apa ini yang dinamakan karma?

Tapi Yesung melupakan itu, ia tulus membantu Kyuhyun yang terpuruk. Sejak kejadian itu Yesung mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berubah, ia tidak seperti dulu dan ia juga meminta maaf pada Yesung atas perkataannya dahulu, tapi ketika Yesung menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Kyuhyun mengatai nya seperti dulu, Kyuhyun belum menjawabnya sampai sekarang.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sepertinya dewa cinta melakukan tugasnya, panah asmara sudah menancap di hati Yesung. Ya, ia mulai menyukai Kyuhyun, atau mungkin lebih, jika ditanya dengan tegas Yesung mengatakan ini salah Kyuhyun yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya begitu lembut, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, apakah Kyuhyun juga sama atau tidak, ingin sekali Yesung mengungkapkannya tapi ia takut Kyuhyun akan menjauhinya lagi.

Tapi kejadian siang tadi membuatnya tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya obat luka. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya obat luka di hatinya atau Yesung hanya pelarian saja. Jika mengingat itu Yesung akan menangis kembali. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekali dengan mudahnya ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

~drrrttt~drrrrtt~

Hampir saja ia terlonjak saat ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya,

Segera ia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat nama Kyuhyun tertera disana. Yesung hanya membiarkannya saja tanpa ada niat menggeser tombol hijau. Sampai panggilan itu berakhir.

~drrt-drrt~

LINE

kyunnie

Kau salah paham, tidak bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?

10.45pm

Yesung hanya membaca pesan itu dari popup line, ia juga tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ah sudahlah, matanya sudah berat sekali biarkan ia tidur saja malam ini.

Paginya Yesung memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal, bukan apa-apa ia hanya masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, karena memang mereka akan berangkat bersama.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia langsung menuju kursinya dan menelusupkan(?) kepala diantara kedua tangannya. Terlalu malas untuk melakukan kegiatan, seharusnya ia membolos lagi saja.

"Eoh Yesungie, kau awal sekali datangnya?" ucap salah satu teman kelasnya -heechul

"Eum," gumamnya tanpa niat

Sedangkan Heechul hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau kemana? Kyuhyun sampai mencarimu kesini" tanya Heechul lagi seraya mengerjakan tugasnya,

"Pulang" jawabnya singkat

"Kau ini memang aneh ya" sahut Heechul seraya menatap Yesung yang tidak melihatnya. Sedangkan Yesung seakan tuli lebih baik ia melanjutkan tidurnya saja. Dan membiarkan Heechul berbicara sendiri.

Mungkin jika hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja, Yesung akan dengan senang hati ikut dengan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kantin, namun perasaan Yesung masih belum stabil, ia masih saja terus kepikiran kejadian kemarin di lorong sekolah, membuat moodnya turun kembali. Alhasil ia tetap berdiam diri di kelas sendirian.

Sampai ada suara langkah kaki seseorang, tunggu-

Yesung kenal bau ini, seperti bau parfum-

"Yesung-ah" Kyuhyun.

Yesung tahu itu memang Kyuhyun, aroma tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak membalas atau mengangkat telfonku, apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?" Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi untuk berbicara dengan Yesung, Yesung masih diam, ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung mau bicara apa pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Yesung, kejadian kemarin sungguh bukan keinginannya, ia juga korban dari wanita brengsek itu.

"Biar aku jelaskan, bahwa kemarin itu aku-"

"Tidak!" potong Yesung

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun melihatnya bingung

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun Kyu, maafkan aku seharusnya aku marah padamu, bahkan kita tidak dalam hubungan apapun, kau dan aku hanya sebatas teman, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, kau tidak bersalah disini, kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa harus ada persetujuan dariku, iya kan?" Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan nya dengan sekuat hati ia menjelaskan semuanya berharap agar Kyuhyun mengerti

"Tapi bukan itu, aku tahu kita-" ucapan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus terpotong oleh Yesung

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti

"Maksudku, kita kembali seperti kau masih membenciku, aku akan baik-baik saja kau tenang saja" Yesung mengatakannya seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun,

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" nada Kyuhyun berganti dingin membuat nyali Yesung sedikit menciut,

"Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua" ucap Yesung lirih tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar, dan entah kenapa membuatnya marah

"Kebaikan apa? Kau bilang kau tidak marah atas kejadian itu, tapi sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk membencimu lagi, kau fikir itu masuk akal KIM YESUNG?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia hanya takut kehilangan lagi.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin perasaanku padamu-" ucap Yesung menundukan kepalanya

"Apa kau mengatakan apa?" potong Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Yesung

"Maaf, lupakan itu tadi, maksudku-" Yesung juga terkejut atas perkataannya tadi

"Bukan itu, apa benar kau memiliki perasaan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi seraya menahan bahu Yesung dan sedikit meremasnya

"Jawab aku Yesung-ah" ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya membelai surai Yesung

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menyukai mu Kyu, hiks" sahut Yesung seraya mendongakan kepalanya,

"Jadi benar kau menyukai ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk pelan,

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Yesung, ada perasaan lega di dalam hatinya.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu Kyu?" tanya Yesung gugup, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, padahal hatinya menghangat, entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan itu jika berdekatan dengan Yesung.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab ia malah bertanya pada Yesung

Yesung hanya menghela nafas nya pelan, ia sudah tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggap nya teman tidak lebih.

Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat perubahan wajah Yesung

"Kau tidak menyukaiku" jawab Yesung pelan, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan,

"Yak! Kau memang tidak berubah ya? Aish" sahut Kyuhyun menarik hidung Yesung, ia gemas sendiri dengan pria yang sayangnya sangat manis di depannya ini,

Yesung hanya mencebikan(?) bibirnya

"Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu kau tahu, jadi kau anggap apa selama ini perlakuan ku padamu eoh?" jelas Kyuhyun tapi Yesung masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung polos, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas sekali di buatnya

Dengan cepat ia menarik kedua pipi Yesung lalu mendaratkan bibir nya ke bibir Yesung, tentu saja Yesung sangat terkejut. Memang bukan ciuman yang luar biasa, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut tapi membuat detak jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas kecupannya kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Yesung,

Yesung hanya diam seperti patung, detak jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang mungkin jika tidak berada didalam tubuhnya mungkin akan meledak jika terus berdetak seperti itu.

"T-tapi, t-tapi Kyu, bagaimana b-bisa?" tanya Yesung terbata-bata, ia masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Mak-maksudku, kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti menyukai" lanjut Yesung masih tergagap, menbuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja bisa, kau saja yang tidak peka" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Yesung yang membuat kedua pipinya

"Ku pikir kau hanya menjadikan ku pelarian, kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"Arra, tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku sudah melupakan itu karena aku sudah tidak menyukai nya lagi sejak dia mencampakkanku, ku pikir itu hanya masa lalu, lagi pula sekarang aku sudah menemukan penggantinya bukan?" terang Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersipu karena ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun

"Dan aku juga minta maaf, karena aku harusnya bergerak cepat karena kekasihku ini adalah orang yang sangaaaaaaaaat lamban sekali seperti ddangkoma" lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya, bukan karena Kyuhyun mengatai nya lamban, tapi kata sebelumnya yang membuatnya terkejut sekaligus tersipu malu, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi gemas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan perutku lapar" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Yesung untuk segera beranjak berdiri

"Tapi Kyu"

"Apalagi hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Yesung hanya menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak," mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu menarik pelan Yesung untuk pergi ke kantin, ia tahu Yesung pasti belum mengisi perutnya karena tadi pagi ia diberi tahu oleh ibu Yesung. Hehe

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka di sambut oleh teriakan teman-temannya, karena memang mereka berdua cukup dikenal oleh para siswa di sekolahnya, dan kejadian kemarin pun tak luput dari teman-temannya juga. Jadi sekarang mereka seperti artis saja.

"Ciyeeeee, udah sah nih ceritanya, pwiwit" celetuk Song Mino, teman sebangku Kyuhyun sekaligus sahabatnya

"Bagi PJ jangan lupa!" yang ini kakak kelasnya Yunho

"Anjiirr kalah start gue" yang ini Siwon anak pindahan dari Jakarta

"Gorengan bu Hyorin, sepuasnya!!!!" yang ini Shindong, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sangat malu sekali, di tatap hampir seluruh siswa sekolahnya

"Mie ayam pak JYP! 5 porsi" jelas ini teman karibnya juga Shim Changmin

"Isiin kuota unlimited selama setahun ya," ini sedikit aneh, tapi ini ketua kelasnya Leeteuk, yang di angguki oleh temannya Heechul

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian, kalian boleh jajan sampai puas nanti aku yang bayar," setelah mengatakan itu semuanya bersorak senang, bahkan ada yang menyalami Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti di pernikahan-pernikahan, memang teman-temannya sedikit aneh, atau memang sudah gila haha.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Dan berakhirlah cerita ini muehehehehe

FIN.

EPILOG

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Yesung ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu belakang sekolah.

"Eum, kita bolos yuk" ajak Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Tidak papa, kan bolosnya sama aku hehe" ucap Kyuhyun nyengir, tapi Yesung nurut juga.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan belakang sekolah, disini memang tempat paling enak buat membolos, selain digunakan untuk kegiatan olah raga. Karena tempatnya yang sejuk jadi membuat banyak orang yang betah jika sudah duduk disini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya setelah menemukan tempat yang pas menurutnya, dibawah pohon dengan rumput hijau. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya dan Yesung disampingnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada percakapan, ia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Dengan tiba-tiba ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan paha Yesung sebagai bantal, membuat Yesung, cukup terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum seraya mengusap surai Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat manis jika dilihat dari sini" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung salah tingkah lalu menutup mata Kyuhyun agar tidak menatapnya lagi,

"Wae?" rengeknya karena kesukaannya diganggu

"Aku malu~" giliran Yesung yang menutup wajahnya, sungguh wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekali

"Ah benarkah? Kau benar-benar manis Sungie-ah" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung karena ingin melihat wajah merah Yesung lalu ia tertawa pelan,

"Kyu~" rengek Yesung karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya

"Wae~?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya bangun dari tidurannya

"Kau malu eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya mengangguk lucu

"Aigoo~" Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Yesung juga tidak menolak justru menyamankan posisinya, karena bagi Yesung pelukan Kyuhyun itu sangat hangat seperti pelukan ibunya.

"Oh iya aku lupa," ucap Kyuhyun seraya meraba saku celana nya tanpa melepas pelukannya, Yesung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menunggu.

"Ini, buka lah" Kyuhyun memberikan lembaran kertas pada Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya setelah menerima kertas itu

"Ini apa?" tanya Yesung

"Buka saja" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian Yesung mulai membuka dan sangat terkejut saat membacanya,

'Bukankah ini?' batin Yesung

"Iya itu aku, aku sudah menyukai mu dari dulu Yesung, tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku, maka dari itu aku melakukan itu," jelas Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya

"Aku senang sekali saat melihatmu tersipu membaca suratku, aku juga sangat senang saat kau mau memakan coklat pemberianku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu waktu itu makanya aku selalu melakukannya, yah walaupun kau sempat kesal karena aku tidak menunjukkan diriku hahaha" lanjut Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kenangannya dulu.

"Tapi kenapa setelah itu kau sangat marah padaku, padahal aku tidak tahu kesalahanku, kau membuatku sedih" sahut Yesung yang ikut terbawa suasana, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu

"Maaf, waktu itu pikiranku masih kekanakan. Dan maaf karena baru mengatakan ini sekarang,"

"Waktu itu aku hanya cemburu, kau salah mengira jika yang mengirimu surat itu Seunghyun hanya karena kau melihatnya berada di depan lokermu, dan bodohnya dia malah mengiyakan perkataanmu, itu membuatku sangat marah entah kenapa, dan kau waktu itu langsung berpacaran dengannya, itu juga membuatku sangat marah padamu, hah~ kenapa aku bisa begitu ya?" jelas Kyuhyun yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaan bodohnya membuat Yesung terkekeh geli

"Aku juga sempat kesal saat kita satu sekolah lagi di tingkat akhir, karena jika bertemu lagi membuat ku mengingat kejadian itu. Dan aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk Sungmin, tapi apa dia malah mencampakkan ku dengan menikah dengan orang lain dan kau tahu kenapa aku sangat sedih?" Yesung menggeleng

"Ia juga mengataiku seperti yang aku ucapkan padamu, itu membuatku merasa seperti dejavu, ku pikir itu karma untukku karena menyakitimu dan saat itu aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku mengatakan itu aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali padamu, dan kau malah dengan baik hati menolongku, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa dirimu Yesungie" Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan membelai pipi chubby Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pipinya,

"Entahlah, kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menolongmu, kau kan masih temanku" terang Yesung dengan senyuman lembutnya,

"Gomawo, jeongmal" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik Yesung kepelukannya lagi, Yesung hanya mengangguk di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ melegakan sekali, rasanya semua beban yang selama ini ku tanggung sudah terbawa angin" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

"KIM YESUNG~~~ SARANGHAE!!!!" - Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana denganmu Sungie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang masih tenggelam di pelukannya, kemudian Yesung melepaskan diri lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas panjang

"NADO! NADO SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN-mmmpphhh" - Yesung

Jadi?

Biarlah mereka menikmati waktu mereka bedua, jangan di ganggu oke


End file.
